Mamma, Patrick Vi presento Flint, il mio ragazzo
by GaySoryLover
Summary: Seguito di "Quest'estate non farà poi così schifo, dopotutto". Il campeggio è finito per Thad e i suoi amici, e la realtà busserà ora alle loro porte, facendo capire loro che il peggio deve ancora venire.


La prima giornata dopo il campeggio era volata, spesa a prendere confidenza con la nuova casa e soprattutto la nuova stanza, in cui Thad aveva vissuto solo pochi giorni prima di partire.

Dopo essersi separato dal suo ragazzo, Thad si era avviato fuori dal campeggio. Ad aspettarlo aveva trovato la madre, che lo abbracciò appena lo vide. Saliti in macchina, cominciarono subito le domande: se stesse bene, cosa fosse successo, se avesse conosciuto qualcuno. Il ragazzo rispose, attento a non nominare né il suo incidente né alcunché riguardante la sua sessualità. Appena la madre ebbe finito fu il turno di Thad di fare la sua dose di domande riguardo alla luna di miele.

Quando arrivarono a casa tutto era già stato sistemato e il patrigno lo stava aspettando e quando lo vide entrare sulla soglia lo accolse calorosamente. Thad sorrise: aveva imparato a voler bene a quell'uomo che ormai considerava come un padre.

La stanza era esattamente come il ragazzo l'aveva lasciata. Thad si lasciò cadere sul letto, rilassandosi, e passò un po' di tempo così, a occhi chiusi. Il materasso era indubbiamente più morbido di quanto non fosse il sacco a pelo, ma mancava qualcosa: Flint.

Il ragazzo sospirò e aprì gli occhi, chiedendosi cosa stessa facendo il suo ragazzo in quel momento.

_*beep beep!*_

Thad sollevò la testa, guardando sul suo comodino, dove il suo cellulare si era illuminato. Girandosi su un fianco, tese un braccio e lo prese. Quando vide lo schermo, non riuscì a non sorridere.

_Come stai? Mi manchi già. -F_

_Tutto bene. Mi manchi anche tu. -T_

_Sei ancora sicuro di volere che venga da te domani? -F_

Thad alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo, pensando. "Che sia una buona idea dirglielo domani?"

"E se non trovassimo l'occasione adatta? Se all'ultimo momento ci mancasse il coraggio?"

"Beh, potrei sempre fargli conoscere i miei, per iniziare..."

Thad si alzò dal letto e camminò verso il corridoio. Aprì la porta e chiamò "Mamma?"

Caitlin Jenkins, che stava preparando il pranzo, rispose "Sì Thad?"

Thad esitò un secondo, leggermente nervoso. "Può venire qui un mio amico domani?"

Caitlin sgranò gli occhi, stupefatta. Mai suo figlio le aveva fatto una richiesta del genere, mai aveva parlato di avere degli amici dove abitavano prima. Ricordando che Thad stava aspettando una risposta, la donna rispose con un sorriso in volto "Certamente!"

Thad sorrise. "Grazie mamma!" Disse, affrettandosi a mandare una risposta a Flint.

* * *

Matthew e Lucas, una volta finito di mangiare, erano saliti nella loro stanza. Il secondo aveva iniziato a giocare a qualche videogioco, il primo a leggere un giornalino mentre mandava messaggi al suo ragazzo.

Dopo un po' Lucas mise in pausa il gioco e si voltò verso il fratello, fissandolo per qualche secondo prima di aprire bocca. "Sei irrecuperabile." Disse con un sorrisino.

Matthew alzò lo sguardo dal giornalino, lanciandogli un'occhiata interrogativa.

"Siamo tornati a casa stamattina e non avete mai smesso di scrivervi." Spiegò Lucas, sorridendo "Non avete nemmeno avuto il tempo di sentire la mancanza dell'altro."

Matthew sorrise. "Credimi, ti sembrerà sciocco, ma anche se ci stiamo parlando mi manca. Ero abituato ad averlo vicino tutto il tempo al campeggio..."

Lo sguardo di Lucas si addolcì per un attimo, poi il ragazzo sbuffò scherzosamente. "Matt, Matt..." Disse, appoggiando il controller e alzandosi dal pavimento per stirarsi "Che cosa ti ha fatto questo ragazzo? Nemmeno con Jasmine sembravi così perso."

Matthew arrossì leggermente e non rispose, ma sorrise. Conosceva Lucas, e sapeva che voleva solo prenderlo in giro, come lui stesso aveva fatto nei suoi confronti varie volte. Il cellulare vibrò, Matthew lo prese e sorrise, vedendo il nome del suo ragazzo.

La porta della camera si aprì, e Eleanor Wright entrò. "Ragazzi, io e vostro padre usciamo a fare la spesa. Vi serve niente?"

Lucas rispose "Mi prendereste delle patatine? Penso di averle finite."

"Non te le avevo comprate l'altro giorno?"

"Sì, ma ne ha mangiate anche papà quindi sono finite."

"E va bene. Ma secondo me ne mangi troppe. Tu niente, Matthew?"

Lucas si voltò verso suo fratello, notando che aveva perso un po' di colore e aveva lasciato cadere il cellulare dalle mani. "No, grazie, dovrei essere a posto."

Con questo, i tre si salutarono e la porta si richiuse dietro la donna. Lucas aspettò qualche secondo poi chiese "Stai bene? Sembra che tu abbia visto un morto."

Matthew si portò le mani alla fronte, chinandosi e sembrando assolutamente terrorizzato. "Nostra madre era dietro la porta. Nostra madre poteva essere dietro la porta quando parlavamo di Michael."

Lucas sgranò gli occhi alla realizzazione di cosa intendesse il fratello. "Non ha detto niente, non penso abbia sentito..." Disse, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

"Lo so!" Sbottò Matthew, alzando le braccia bruscamente e guardando il fratello, la sua voce salendo di ottava "Ma la prossima volta potrebbe non andarmi così bene, potrebbe sentire tutto!"

Lucas aveva visto Matthew così spaventato dei propri genitori poche volte, e l'ultima era stata vari anni prima. Si sedette vicino al fratello, che si era chinato nuovamente, e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. "Matt." Disse "So che non è il momento migliore per ricordartelo, ma dovrai dirglielo prima o poi... E non potrai essere in questo stato."

"Credi che non ci abbia già pensato?" Disse Matthew, voltando la testa verso il fratello per lanciargli un'occhiataccia "Conosci anche tu mamma e papà. Sai che sono vecchio stampo e non sono avvezzi ai cambiamenti. Non so come farò, ora non sarei in grado di dir loro nulla, ma sicuramente non devono saperlo così. Dovrò- Dovremo fare più attenzione."

Lucas sospirò. "Hai ragione anche tu."

Il silenzio calò nella stanza. Matthew si erano calmato, e i due ritornarono a ciò che stavano facendo. Lucas gli chiese se voleva giocare con lui per smaltire la tensione, ma lui rifiutò, dicendo che non era dell'umore giusto, e Lucas riprese allora a giocare. Matthew non stava però veramente leggendo, ripensando ad una discussione avuta con Michael poco più di una settimana prima.

_Mancavano pochi giorni alla fine del campeggio. Michael e Matthew si stavano riposando in una radura dopo la lunga scarpinata della spedizione._

_Michael stava guardando le nuvole al fianco di Matthew, distesi sull'erba all'ombra di un albero. A un certo punto Michael si voltò verso il suo ragazzo, fissandone il profilo per qualche secondo. "Sei sveglio?" Chiese, abbastanza piano da essere sentito se l'altro non stesse dormendo._

_Il ragazzo annuì, non aprendo gli occhi. "Possiamo rimanere qui per sempre? Si sta così bene..."_

_Michael sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Matthew voltò la testa verso di lui, socchiudendo un occhio e mandandogli un mezzo sorriso prima di voltarsi di nuovo._

"_Piacerebbe anche a me." Disse Michael "Ma fra poco dovremo tornare alla tenda..."_

"_Già..." Disse Matthew, aprendo gli occhi, ma non muovendosi._

_Passò qualche secondo, poi il ragazzo sollevò la schiena da terra, sostenendosi con le braccia e guardando avanti. Michael cercò di vedere cosa stesse fissando, e quando non riuscì a vedere nulla di strano, solo gli alberi e i cespugli attorno alla radura, chiese "Cosa stai guardando?"_

"_Niente" Disse Matthew "Stavo pensando..."_

"_A che cosa?" Chiese Michael, voltandosi verso di lui e sedendosi incrociando le gambe._

_Matthew aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse subito. "Forse mi converrebbe eludere la domanda o mentire... Odia parlarne..." Pensò "No, prima o poi dovremo parlarne."_

"_I tuoi genitori sanno che sei gay?"_

_Michael, come previsto, fece una smorfia. "No. Beh, circa. Credo lo sospettino."_

_Matthew annuì. "Sì, è vero, me l'avevi detto. Ma come pensi la prenderanno quando glielo dirai?"_

_Michael ci pensò qualche secondo. "Non pensavo di dirglielo. Non ne sento il bisogno." Disse "Tanto lo sanno, aspettano solo che sia io a dirlo."_

"_Come tutti gli altri." Aggiunse, una punta di disprezzo e dolore nella sua voce._

_Matthew sapeva di star navigando in acque pericolose, ma ormai era troppo tardi per rimangiarsi tutto, era più sensato continuare il discorso. "Ne sei sicuro?"_

"_Sì. Fidati, lo sanno." Rispose Michael con fare conclusivo, cambiando posizione, così da appoggiare ora la testa sulle ginocchia e fissare il nulla davanti a sé._

"_Mike, so che non ti piace parlare dei tuoi genitori, ma prima o poi dovremo dirgli che siamo insieme, questa discussione è inevitabile."_

"_Se il problema è quello, puoi stare tranquillo." Disse Michael, non muovendosi "Sono sostenitori dei diritti dei gay. Lo so per certo."_

_Matthew rimase senza parole. "E perché non gliel'hai detto allora?"_

_Michael alzò le spalle. "Te l'ho detto, non ne sento il bisogno."_

_Matthew pensò per qualche secondo. "Mike..." Disse, alzandosi per avvicinarsi al suo ragazzo e appoggiargli una mano su un braccio._

_Prima che Matthew potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Michael riprese. "So che mi vogliono bene, ma a volte sembra quasi che... Non si interessino."_

"_Secondo me non è così..."_

"_E allora, se è vero che sanno che sono gay, perché non hanno mai provato a menzionare l'argomento?" Chiese, con tono tra l'arrabbiato e l'offeso, guardando Matthew._

"_Forse non ne sentono il bisogno neanche loro." Rispose con fare calmo Matthew._

_Michael stava per controbattere, ma doveva ammettere che l'idea aveva senso. Calmandosi, disse "Certo, è meglio il silenzio delle lamentele... E probabilmente è come hai detto tu..."_

"_Mi prometti che glielo dirai?" Chiese Matthew "So che non dovrei chiedertelo dato che io non ho il coraggio di dirlo ai miei, ma data la situazione sono sicuro che andrebbe tutto bene..."_

_Michael annuì. "Lo farò. Però, ho un'idea migliore." Disse, un sorrisino compiaciuto in volto "Ho sempre avuto quest'idea di non dirgli che sono gay, ma dirgli direttamente che ho un ragazzo."_

_Matthew guardò il suo ragazzo in un misto di paura e ammirazione. "E se tu volessi essere con me nel momento in cui lo farò..." Aggiunse Michael, prendendo una mano di Matthew nella sua "La mia idea sarebbe completa."_

_Il ragazzo ci pensò un attimo. Alzando lo sguardo incrociò gli occhi verdi di Michael. Sospirò e disse "Potrei prenderlo come allenamento per quando dovrò dirlo ai miei..."_

"_E' un sì?" Disse Michael, sorridendo._

_Matthew sorrise. "Come potrei dirti di no? Sono stato io a chiederti di farlo."_

_Michael saltò addosso a Matthew, abbracciandolo, e Matthew rise._

Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri, e Matthew decise di chiedere a Michael quando avesse intenzione di mettere in atto il loro piano.

"Se non posso essere al sicuro a casa mia, almeno potremo esserlo a casa sua..." Pensò.

* * *

_Allora, ci sarete domani? -N_

_Certo! Justin era entusiasta dell'idea di andare alla sala giochi. -A_

_Jeff non sapeva nemmeno che esistesse, avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia. -N_

_Posso immaginare. Sempre dell'idea di allontanarci dopo un po'? -A_

_Potremmo mangiare un gelato alla gelateria di fronte. Potresti considerarlo un appuntamento... -N_

_Penso lo farò. Adesso devo andare, ci vediamo domani! -A_

* * *

Era ora di pranzo. La televisione era accesa su un programma qualsiasi. La conduttrice stava parlando dell'ultima conquista di un qualche divo televisivo, una di quelle notizie che interessa solo le amanti del gossip. Thad non aveva ascoltato una parola di tutta la discussione, a cui si era ora aggiunta una donna del pubblico, limitandosi a constatare come gli zigomi della conduttrice sembrassero essere vistosamente rifatti.

Caitlin, ai fornelli, non stava prestando molta attenzione alle chiacchiere della donna, captandone solo qualche parola ogni tanto. Voltandosi, prese il telecomando e cambiò canale un paio di volte. Non trovando nulla che le piacesse si disinteressò nuovamente e lasciò su un canale a caso: l'importante era avere, come d'abitudine, qualche suono in sottofondo per spezzare il silenzio.

Il cellulare di Thad vibrò. La madre, dopo aver spento il fornello, si voltò verso di lui e chiese "Allora, a che ora arriverà il tuo amico?"

"Ha detto che arriverà a metà pomeriggio. Abita qua vicino, ma è fuori con i genitori adesso."

Non erano passati cinque minuti che la porta si aprì. "Sono a casa!" Annunciò dall'entrata Patrick Parker, raggiungendo i due in cucina.

"Sei arrivato giusto in tempo, è pronto il pranzo." Disse Caitlin, appoggiando i piatti sul tavolo e avvicinandosi al suo fidanzato per dargli un bacio.

Thad sorrise. "Ciao Patrick."

"Oh ciao Thad! Scusa, non ti avevo visto. Non sono più abituato a trovarti qui a casa."

"Non preoccuparti, anche io dovrò riprendere l'abitudine a vedervi tutti i giorni."

I tre pranzarono insieme e Patrick tornò al lavoro. Thad cominciò a sentirsi nervoso per quello che sarebbe successo qualche ora dopo, ma si sforzò di non pensarci.

* * *

Flint era uscito di casa qualche minuto prima e stava ora attraversando il parco. Il gruppo di condomini dove abitava Thad era poco distante, quindi decise di mandargli un messaggio per avvertirlo di essere quasi arrivato.

_Dovrei arrivare a minuti, ma non so esattamente dove abiti. -F_

_Prima strada appena usciti dal parco, secondo palazzo a destra. Ti aspetto sulla porta principale, così siamo sicuri che non sbaglierai. -T_

Flint imboccò la via e appena raggiunto il primo condominio vide Thad, che si stava guardando attorno, davanti al successivo. Quando si accorse del suo ragazzo Thad corse verso di lui, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal sorridere. Incontrandosi a metà strada, i due si abbracciarono, ma si staccarono subito per non destare sospetti nel caso fossero stati visti.

I due stettero così, sorridendo uno all'altro, per qualche secondo, poi Flint chiese "Sei pronto?"

Thad annuì. "Non subito però. Vorrei aspettare mio padre. E in fin dei conti tu dovresti essere venuto qui per passare un pomeriggio insieme, no?"

"Come vuoi tu." Disse Flint, aggiungendo poi con voce poco più di un sussurro "Siamo in due a dover dire la verità, ma sono i tuoi genitori, non spetta a me decidere."

Thad sorrise, ma si poteva vedere chiaramente una sfumatura di preoccupazione sul suo volto. I due entrarono e salirono le scale fino al terzo piano dove Thad abitava.

Prima di entrare però Thad si fermò e si voltò verso il suo ragazzo.

"Flint..." Disse "Non ho mai portato amici a casa, quindi non so come potrebbero comportarsi i miei. Spero non facciano nulla di imbarazzante, ma nel caso... Mi prometti di non prendertela?"

"Non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che non possano essere così male."

"Non ne hai un'idea..." Disse Thad tra sé e sé, voltandosi "Adesso c'è solo mia madre, ma conoscendola non è un gran sollievo..."

I due entrarono in casa e Thad richiuse la porta. Caitlin, dalla cucina, disse "Arrivo subito ragazzi!"

Thad lanciò a Flint uno sguardo che sembrava urlare "Aiuto."

* * *

_Ehy Lucas! Ti va di uscire? -J_

_Lo farei volentieri, ma sono a casa di mia zia... Scusami. -L_

_Non preoccuparti, sarà per un'altra volta. -J_

_Certamente! Scusami ancora. -L_

Jasmine appoggiò il cellulare sul divano su cui era distesa e sbuffò. "Sembra proprio che oggi dovrò annoiarmi..." Pensò "Ed è solo il secondo giorno che sono a casa..."

La ragazza iniziò a controllarsi le unghie mentre pensava a cosa potesse fare. A un certo punto, un'idea le balenò in testa. "Se Lucas è da da sua zia, Matthew sarà con lui."

Jasmine riprese il suo cellulare e scrisse un messaggio, chiedendosi come non le fosse venuta prima quell'idea. "Ah, giusto." Pensò "Convincerlo è sempre una faticaccia. Ecco perché."

_Ciao Mike! Cosa stai facendo? Io mi annoio a morte. -J_

_Anche io. Matthew è da sua zia quindi non possiamo uscire. -M_

_Potremmo andare al centro commerciale. Ti va? -J_

_...al centro commerciale? Stai cercando di farti accompagnare a fare shopping? -M_

_Era solo un'idea per evitare di annoiarci... -J_

_Jas, sono gay, ma non vado pazzo per lo shopping. -M_

_Lo so, me lo ripeti ogni volta. Se hai una proposta migliore, spara. -J_

_...detesto quando hai ragione. E in effetti mi servirebbe qualche vestito nuovo... E va bene. Ci vediamo al solito ritrovo fra 20 minuti. -M_

* * *

Flint entrò in camera del suo ragazzo e si sedette sul letto. Thad, dietro di lui, chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro, testa infossata tra le spalle e sguardo basso, sospirando in liberazione. Quando rialzò gli occhi ed incrociò lo sguardo di Flint, un sorrisino gli comparve in volto.

"Allora, cosa pensi di mia madre?" Chiese, una nota di ironia evidente nella sua voce.

"Non fraintendermi, è simpatica e gentilissima, ma..."

"Tende a fare troppe domande." Concluse Thad.

"Esatto." Disse Flint, sospirando "Non credo avrei resistito ancora molto. Ma è sempre così?"

"Solo ogni tanto." Rispose Thad "Avresti dovuto sentire l'interrogatorio che mi ha fatto ieri..."

"Posso solo immaginare." Disse Flint, facendo una smorfia "Chissà che faccia farà quando le diremo che siamo insieme... Mi sorprende che siamo stati capaci di non comprometterci finora."

"Lo sapremo presto. Patrick dovrebbe arrivare fra un'ora... Nel frattempo potremmo fare qualcosa." Disse, cercando tra i suoi giochi "Qualche preferenza?"

"Uno qualunque va bene." Rispose Flint, facendo posto sul letto per Thad.

* * *

Michael e Jasmine stavano camminando per i corridoi del supermercato, diretti verso il negozio di vestiti. Michael si stava guardando intorno, un po' annoiato e un po' scocciato.

"Ricordami ancora perché ho accettato di venire a fare shopping con te?"

"Non cominciare a lamentarti prima ancora di arrivare. Hai accettato e ormai sei qui."

Michael sospirò, sapendo che la sua migliore amica aveva ragione. Dopo qualche minuto i due erano arrivati al negozio e si stavano già guardando intorno in cerca di qualcosa di loro gradimento.

Non erano passati venti minuti che i due stavano lasciando il negozio, una borsa di carta con dentro i loro acquisti in mano. Michael aveva comprato due camicie e due sciarpe leggere, Jasmine due maglie a maniche corte e due a maniche lunghe. Soddisfatti, i due ragazzi andarono a sedersi a un bar vicino per mangiare un gelato.

"Allora, come va con Matthew?" Chiese Jasmine, mordendo il cono del suo gelato.

"Molto bene." Disse Michael, sorridendo mentre beveva un frappè. "Stiamo prendendo le cose con calma. Sai, io non ho mai avuto un ragazzo e lui nemmeno per ovvi motivi..."

Jasmine annuì e sorrise. Le piaceva far parlare Michael del suo ragazzo, perché in quei momenti si poteva vedere quanto fosse felice. Ogni tanto sembrava quasi che i suoi occhi brillassero, sognanti.

"Tu come stai invece?" Chiese Michael "Non ho mai visto nessuno riprendersi tanto in fretta dopo esser stato lasciato. So che non ti lasci abbattere facilmente, ma è strano perfino per te."

Jasmine arrossì leggermente, ma cercò di fare finta di niente. "Diciamo che... Ho avuto altro a cui pensare. Ero abbastanza a terra all'inizio, ma sono riuscita a riprendermi in fretta."

Michael annuì, trovando la risposta plausibile. Ci fu un minuto di silenzio, poi chiese "E' difficile?"

Jasmine lo guardò confusa. "E' difficile vedere una persona che amavi con un altro?" Ripeté lui.

La ragazza abbassò gli occhi. "Non quanto pensavo." Ammise "Ma forse è solo la situazione particolare. Sai, so che è felice, è insieme al mio migliore amico e lo rende felice dopo un periodo abbastanza brutto, e come ho detto ho avuto modo di distrarmi... Mi basta non pensarci."

I due finirono il gelato poi si rimisero in cammino, indecisi tra tornare a casa o fare qualche altro acquisto. I due stavano per voltare un angolo quando una ragazza comparve dal nulla, scontrandosi contro Jasmine, facendole cadere la borsa. La ragazza emise un piccolo strillo, Jasmine disse "Ma che- Guarda dove metti i piedi!", arrabbiandosi leggermente.

Le due erano rimaste in piedi, e la ragazza si risistemò gli occhiali prima di raccogliere la borsa per porgerla a Jasmine. "Scusami tanto! Stavo scrivendo un messaggio e non guardavo dove andavo."

Sorpresa dalla gentilezza della ragazza, Jasmine si calmò e prese la borsa. "Può capitare. Scusa se ho urlato." Michael, che aveva assistito alla scena, alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosito.

Solo allora Michael guardò la ragazza per bene. Aveva capelli castani lunghi fino alle spalle, occhi verdi e occhiali. "Io ti ho già vista da qualche parte..." Disse. Le due ragazze si voltarono.

"Può essere." Ammise la ragazza "Anche voi non mi siete totalmente estranei... Come vi chiamate?"

"Jasmine Peterson. E lui è Michael Miller."

La ragazza estese una mano verso Jasmine "Piacere, io sono Claire Morgans." Jasmine prese la sua mano e la scosse. Lo stesso fece Michael.

"Sembri una ragazza simpatica." Constatò Jasmine "E sicuramente più educata di molte altre. Che ne diresti di fare un giro con noi? Eravamo giusto indecisi se tornare a casa o meno."

"Non ho tempo purtroppo. E poi non vorrei interrompere il vostro appuntamento."

Jasmine e Michael si guardarono e si misero a ridere. Claire capì di aver detto una sciocchezza e abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. "Io e Jas non siamo insieme, è solo la migliore amica."

"Già, e non penso che funzionerebbe tra noi due. Passeremmo troppo tempo a punzecchiarci."

Claire sorrise. "Adesso devo andare, ma potremmo incontrarci un'altra volta. Che ne dite?"

"Va benissimo." Rispose Michael. Jasmine annuì. I tre si scambiarono i numeri di cellulare, poi proseguirono per la loro strada.

* * *

Si sentì rumore di chiavi infilate in una toppa. Qualche secondo la porta di casa si chiuse dietro Patrick, che annunciò di essere arrivato. Caitlin lo raggiunse nell'entrata, per poi spostarsi in cucina.

Avendo sentito lo scambio, Thad e Flint fermarono il gioco e si voltarono uno verso l'altro. Thad annuì e si alzò, seguito dal suo ragazzo. Thad mise la mano sulla maniglia, esitando però a girarla. Flint gli posò una mano su una spalla, facendolo voltare verso di sé e abbracciandolo. Thad appoggiò la testa al suo petto, cingendolo alla vita come se non volesse farlo scappare. "Qualunque cosa succeda, voglio che tu sappia che io ti amo. E se qualcosa dovesse andare storto e tentassero di dividerci, sono sicuro che ci inventeremo qualcosa. Non glielo permetteremo." Mormorò Flint, passandogli una mano sulla schiena per cercare di rincuorarlo.

Thad annuì e sollevò la testa, alzandosi in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio. I due si staccarono e si presero per mano, poi Thad aprì la porta e i due camminarono lungo il corridoio. Arrivati davanti alla cucina, Flint diede una stretta alla mano del suo ragazzo, poi la lasciò andare.

Entrati in cucina, Flint e Patrick si presentarono. Dopo qualche minuto di conversazione, calò il silenzio. Thad lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Flint, che annuì, e cercò di farsi coraggio. "Mamma. Patrick. C'è qualcosa che vorrei dirvi."

Caitlin e Patrick si guardarono, sorpresi dall'espressione preoccupata del figlio. "Come mai quella faccia? Avete rotto qualcosa?"

"No, no. C'è solo qualcosa che penso dobbiate sapere."

Il silenzio nella stanza era ormai assordante. Flint aveva lo sguardo fisso su Thad e sentiva un'orribile stretta allo stomaco dovuta alla tensione. Poteva solo immaginare come si sentisse Thad in quel momento e sperare che tutto andasse per il meglio.

Thad stava pensando a tutti i modi in cui avrebbe potuto dare la notizia ai suoi genitori, ma nessuno gli sembrava adatto. Il tempo passava senza che lui dicesse nulla, e Caitlin e Patrick stavano iniziando a preoccuparsi. "Thad, va tutto bene?"

Thad si limitò ad annuire. Il nervosismo gli stava giocando brutti scherzi, ma voleva parlare, voleva smettere di nascondersi. Era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, e voleva dimostrare a se stesso di essere orgoglioso di chi era.

"Io... Sono gay."

Le parole di Thad sembrarono rimbombare nell'appartamento, ingigantite dal silenzio. Il viso di Caitlin si distese, sollevata dal sapere che non era successo nulla di grave, e i due ragazzi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. "Thad..." Disse, alzandosi e abbracciando suo figlio "Non importa che tu sia etero o gay, puoi amare chi vuoi. Sei mio figlio, ti amerò sempre per quello che sei."

Thad rimase immobile per un secondo, ancora registrando le parole della madre. Quando sentì le braccia della donna attorno alla propria vita. Chiuse gli occhi e non esitò a restituire l'abbraccio, sentendo uno strano calore diffonderglisi nel petto. Flint, a sua volta, sorrise.

Qualche secondo dopo Thad riaprì gli occhi e voltò la testa verso Flint, che lo stava guardando. Flint sostenne il suo sguardo, sicuro che entrambi stessero pensando la stessa cosa. Thad si staccò allora da sua madre, tenendole però le mani sulle spalle. La donna gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. Thad rispose "C'è un'altra cosa che dovreste sapere..."

Il ragazzo tolse le mani dalle spalle della madre e si voltò verso Flint, fermandosi davanti a lui. I due si guardarono per un secondo e Flint annuì, poi Thad prese la sua mano sinistra nella propria mano destra e si spostò di fianco a lui. Senza che i due aprissero bocca, i genitori di Thad avevano già capito cosa il figlio stesse per dire.

"Mamma, Patrick... Vi presento Flint. Il mio ragazzo."


End file.
